Elizabeth Malfoy
by Eshenezrai
Summary: Yes, she's a Malfoy. But is her story going to follow the same paths as all the others? Making friends with Muggle - borns and an admirer of the Potters. I did not write Harry Potter a very clever woman called J.K Rowling did, so congratulations to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is a story i had an idea for ages ago but haven't got round to writing it until now. I'm not sure where it's going though so if you have any ideas it would mean a lot if you messaged me or reviewed with your ideas. Hope you like it!**

Yes, i'm a Malfoy and i'm walking towards the sorting hat. My sister has just been sorted into Slytherin, she's Kate and i'm Elizabeth.

The stool is dangerously close,

I sit down.

The sorting hat is placed on my head.

'Another Malfoy I see where this is going . . .' The hat laughs in a way to make anyone nervous.

'But wait it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR'

No one cheers, the hall is deadly silent.

Everyone waits and watches including me.

Professor Mcgonagall tells me to stand and go to their table although there is an underlying tone of shock in her usually calm voice.

The silence is making my heartbeat ricochet around the walls, causing me to shake.

Sitting down I swallow and hide, in my hands, from all the watching eyes.

'Isobel Bones' Mrs Mcgonagall breaks the silence.

I turn to the sorting with everyone else

.

'Ravenclaw' declares the hat after some thought.

'Albus Potter' My parents rarely speak of the Potters even though they are the reason we're all safely here.

I don't have anything against them, infact i rather admire their courage, doing the just thing is sometimes laborious.

'You needn't sit on the stool boy, GRYFFINDOR'

The noise was deafening, my ears throbbed so much i hardly heard Trevor Finch-Fletchley being sorted into slytherin along with Amelia Jones.

'Victoire Weasley'

My parents aren't too fond of the weasleys either.

'Gryffindor' shouts the hat and the hall is full of noise again.

'Sarah Thomas'

'Hufflepuff'

The Hufflepuff table whooped and cheered.

'Jonathan Blaze'

'Slytherin'

'Ewan Fitz Pickle'

'Ravenclaw'

'Lila Brown'

'Gryffindor'

The table around me erupted in applause.

'Rosabelle Parker'

'Hufflepuff'

They are the only ones i remember but of course there were so many more as our year is one of the bigger ones since the war.

We weren't allowed to ask about the war ; Kate gave up when Mum wouldn't tell us, but i bought an extra book in Flourish and Blotts called 'The Conflict of Our Time' i'd read it during the run up to the start of term.

It had a collection of authors ranging from a girl called 'Cho Chang's' point of view to a few words from 'Ginerva Potter'.

It was a great read, with snippets of the actions recorded in a few saved photos.

Everyone blood stained and the castle, that has now been re-made with as much of the old stone as possible, in ruins.

'Now before we begin, i would like to introduce myself as Mrs. Mcgonagall to all who don't know me,"

I knew who she was already, dad had thought that he'd tell us a bit about all the teachers he knew to be still here.

"And I won't bother introducing the rest of the staff, after all you'll meet them when needs be. So let the feast begin"

The table was suddenly laden with golden platters of assortments of vegetables, meats and jugs of a pale pink liquid, something that could be mistaken for the muggle beverage of 'pink lemonade' .

Is that what they called it?

I think so.

I'd got some for christmas once from a muggle friend of mine, it was rather delightful.

I helped myself to a glass and discovered it tasted like a sun rise.

The food was delicious, i couldn't help but smile at the warm, bubbly atmosphere

.

Almost everyone was laughing, or at least smiling.

The top table of teachers were smiling too, even if some of their eyes were cracked.

'So, what's your name?'

'I'm Elizabeth'

'Hi Elizabeth, I'm Lila'

'Hello Lila, how are you?'

'Good thanks, this place is truly magical isn't it?' She asked utterly wonderstruck.

'No joke' I chuckled.

'I heard Malfoys don't take kindly to muggleborns' she said almost questioningly.

'No i don't believe they do'

'So now wouldn't be a great time to say i am one'

'Oh i don't mind'

'But you just said -'

'Malfoys also haven't been in Gryffindor since . . . the founding of Hogwarts'

'So you don't mind at all?'

'Not one bit Lila'

'Cool' she replied simply before turning her attention back to the enchanted ceiling.

Already there are rumours about my family being related to me.

I do love my family really, in the same way i know they love me, deep down.

'What are you most looking forward too?' I asked.

'Potions I think' she replied after contemplating the question.

'Care of magical creatures sounds really good too though'

'Good choices, i'm looking forward to potions too but dad told us that Care of magical creatures is a bit dangerous so i'm rather nervous about that'

'Oh really? All i heard is that it had a really nice teacher.'

'His name's Rubeus Hagrid, he seems decent, rather obsessed with his subject though'

'Well it has to be interesting then doesn't it?'

'Good point'

I took another gulp of my pink, sunrise drink and smiled at my new friend. At least one of us thought on the positive side.

"I will ask the house prefects to lead their houses to their dormitories and bid you goodnight, Goodnight." Professor Mgonagall said once everyone had laid down there cutlery.

Everyone started getting up from the tables and a few older students skipped to the front of the sea of students.

Me and Lila walked behind some other Gryffindor first years who were anxious to not get lost.

'Gryffindors follow me' Called a dark haired girl.

We all scuttled after her.

'Watch out for the staircases ; they have a habit of moving'

Ah, the moving staircases i'm glad they put that charm back on it'll make getting to classes nice and easy.

Looking across at Lila i saw that her face portrayed an expression of pure shock.

'Moving staircases?' She whispered to me.

'Yep, i don't know when they decided to do that'

'And i thought i wouldn't be surprised by anything after being told i was a witch'

I doubt she knows much about our world then.

Us with our Flobberworms and Hinkypunks.

'Ad Intia' said the girl with the badge to a portrait of a rather large lady that consequently swung open to reveal a room with a fire and a collection of seats.

'This is the Gryffindor common room where you will spend your spare time'

'Girls dormitories to the left, Boys to the right'

We filed off to either staircase and found our luggage by the side of each bed.

Lila was to my right, Victoire Weasley to my left.

There were five of us in our dormitory.

This place seemed much more comfy than what dad described to be the Slytherin common room, maybe that has changed though. Mum even made us pack our winter coats in preparation for being down there.

'Shall we all get some sleep, i expect we'll be needing it for our first day of lessons tomorrow' Victoire suggested.

Heads were nodded in agreement, and we all started getting ready for bed.

I put my book on my bedside table and tied my hair into a quick plait, after putting my pajamas on and brushing my teeth.

I clambered into my four poster bed, it was nice polished wood, the sort you see on pianos.

Even if it is only a little bit, I play piano. Kate is better than me though, as she is for almost anything that doesn't include using her brain.

I smiled to myself knowing that Kate will hate me more than ever now that i have a warm common room. I probably won't tell her then, besides i'm in Gryffindor what other reasons to hate me does she need?

Victoire was deeply breathing, undoubtedly in an undisturbed slumber.

Lila was quiet, in a way making me think she's thinking.

Imagine going from not knowing anything about our world to being told you're a witch . . . and she's still kept true to being herself. (I hope).

I wonder what new experiences this year holds for me?

 **As I said feedback means a lot to me, so even a blank review would be stimulating for me. (Please don't send me blank reviews)**

 **~ Eshenezrai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers,**

 **How are we all? Good I hope, I also hope this is a satisfactory chapter. So please read on.**

'Elizabeth, Elizabeth wake up!'

'Calm down Lila i'm awake, just give me a second,' I replied to Lila talking right in my ear.

'What's the time? we're not late are we?'

'The time is 8:15 so no we are not late, rather early come to think of it'

'Why did you wake me up then' I asked getting rather grumpy.

I am not a morning person.

'Everyone else is down stairs sorting out their stuff'

'What stuff?'

'I don't know, that's why I need you to be down there, you know all this stuff'

'Not much stuff really'

'More stuff than me anyhow'

I decided to not answer,to neither do myself down or boast.

For some reason i felt very conscious about how people saw my personality.

I guess i know why really, everyone is judging me.

My brain has kind of blocked out that aspect of life right now though.

Most probably for the best.

One thing i don't want at the moment is to worry about what people think of me, i need to focus on worrying about where my next lesson is.

Lets drop that topic shall we?

The answer's yes by the way.

'So what stuff have i been woken up for?'

'Well, i was just suggesting that we all copy Victoire'

'And'

'Colour code our timetables'

'I was woken up to colour code my timetable?'

'Yes, yes you were' A girl i vaguely recognised from the sorting said, with an undeniable trace of snarkiness.

How do i know?

Kate has her voice heavily laden with the stuff everytime she talks to me.

Maybe she just wants a reaction.

'Do any of you guys have colours?' I asked

Victoire, the first to catch on, chuckled.

'My stationery collection is vast,' She said pushing the whole table's worth of quills, inkpot colours and parchment, towards me.'Help yourself'.

I did as she said and started to colour my timetable in alternate colours.

'How do you write with quills?' Lila asked, i'd forgotten she was here.

'Just dip it in ink and press it lightly onto the paper.' I instructed.

What do muggles use to write with if they don't use quills?

Nevermind, i've just coloured a place that should have been blue, red.

Getting frustrated, I decide i'd collect everything i needed.

Sometimes i wonder what it would be like to not care about doing things right, what it would be like not to fret about getting to class on time, what it would be like to say what's on my mind.

That would be some day.

When I was brave enough.

I have absolutely no idea why they put me in Gryffindor.

Bravery isn't my strong point, I prefer being where i know what's going on and not walking out of the shadows.

Personally i think i should of been put in Hufflepuff.

I'm not adventurous, sly or smart beyond belief, but i will try.

I think that's the most important thing in life.

To try.

I've tried to be nice to Kate, several times.

It always seems to go the same way.

'Don't worry Kate, you can borrow my pen'

'I don't want to borrow your pen'

'But you don't have a pen'

'That's your pen though, i don't want _your_ pen'

At which point i sigh and swear to myself that i won't give her another chance.

I can't help but feel sorry for her, thinking she has to hate me.

I've never know why she hates me so much.

'What's the time?' I asked Lila.

'8:45' she said after glancing down at her, i think they call them wristwatches.

'We'll set off in 5 minutes then we have 10 minutes to get to our lesson. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'I'll just get my wand'

'You leave your wand lying around?'

'We've got nothing to fear now, so yes, i do'

'Fair enough'

True.

We have nothing to fear now, thanks to one man.

You-Know-Who, now refers to the guy that stole someone else's chocolate frog card.

On a serious note though, thank god it was Helga Hufflepuff he'd been desperately trying to find Rowena Ravenclaw.

Our first lesson is Herbology with Professor Longbottom.

Then we have Potions with a weary old Professor, I think his name is Slughorn.

There are a lot of old professors in the castle probably remembering everything before the war.

Some people prefer fresh, open, young minds for teachers but time molded ones always seem to be the wisest.

From wild rumours i've heard Professor Longbottom destroyed a part of the dark lord's soul!

How does that even happen? Splitting your soul i mean?

Actually i don't want to know.

But the Professor seems like he is really interested in the subject.

I'm pretty sure he had a plant next to him at the feast yesterday but i didn't really stop to look.

"We better be going to Herbology" Victoire said after glancing at the clock.

Some of the others filtered through the portrait hole, so the common room was fairly empty when i came back from collecting my wand.

Talking about my wand, it is: Dragon Heartstring,Cedar, 10 inches and very slightly flexible.

"Come on Lila, lets go to Herbology"

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review, Bye!**


End file.
